The power of sex
by Babalon 12345
Summary: About a boy with a regular family and normal school but one day at school changes everything


Shower magic

It was only another school day for Ben but he just had p.e and wanted a shower so he grabbed a towel and ran to the shower the showers in his school were spacious and had a strong lock on the door the only way in was over the top so he got undressed and turned on the shower he was having a Lovely shower until he heard  
Footstep and someone came in but they were not a teachers or male students footsteps so it must of been a girl so ben thought to himself what's a girl doing in the male changing room he pondered on that thought for a while , this was when this was happening he felt his dick growing he had got and erection from dreaming that it was Martha the hottest girl in school and someone ben has had a crush on for several years was spying on him and then got in with him and started fucking him in every way imaginable but he thought that's only a dream instead of getting out of the shower he played with dick and started wanking the girl must of heard as the footsteps came towards that block he was in he stopped and carried on with his shower but the footsteps came closer and closer until someone entered the block next door he sighed but then a head popped up from the other block he looked up to see Martha staring at him, his erect cock shot from semi to full she did not say a thing she just started climbing over I wondered what the hell she was doing but could not move or speak she finally got over and said we are going to have to do something with that cock aren't we I just nodded she got Down on her knees and started blow me I already thought I had died and gone to heaven Martha the hottest girl in school sucking my dick but she carried on bobbing up and down taking about half in each time swirling her tongue around the head i was about to blow when she took the whole thing in a started to deep throat me taking me all in after about five more minutes I cummed she swallowed it all even after i was still shooting strings of cum down her throat after she licked the rest of the cum of my dick and she said ben your fucking huge what are you 10-12 inch I could only just take you in I laughed and said done this before have we she just said many times but never with a prick that big I said I am guessing have lost your virginity then, no actually I never gone past letting boys rubbing my tits or me giving them a blow job. I was over the moon I might get to be the person to take Martha greenwoods virginity. But before that I asked if she would strip for me I wanted to see that amazing body those curves them lovely tit and especially that ass she obliged she seductivly started to strip I gaped in the sight of her smoking body she pulled me in and kissed me our Tounge battling for dominance I started fonderling with her tits they were dd and she was only 16 I started sucking on one and kept fonderling the other I could not take any more I had to fuck her so I said to her are you on birth control or do you want me to use a condom she said she was on control so I shoved my dick in her soaking pussy slowly to start of until I broke her hymen the I picked up the pace her moans got louder and louder then I thought what I someone heard and came in then I forgot about that as I was in intense pleasure I carried on fucking and i was about to cum so i screamed I am about to cum, she said me too we both came at the same time her on me and me in her we both passed out. We both woke up about an hour later we both got dressed and she said we have to do this again sometime i just nodded she opened up the cubical looked around the coast was clear she kissed me and left. I went home after school delighted I got home and my mum was waiting in the kitchen wanting to we're I was 3rd and 4th period I just said they must of missed me because I was there I am just quite she complied so I went up to my room. As I lied there on my bed i thought about what happened at school I got really horny so I turned on my laptop and started to watch some porn. Then my mum walked in wanting to know what I wanted for my dinner and then just stood there shocked at what she was looking at ( to be fair my mum was really hot and all the guys at school fancied her as they used to see when she used to pick me up from school). She just look at me discussed at what I was doing and got a sly look on her face and walked over to me took my laptop of me and sore what I was watching and then said do you want to get off to this or do you want to fuck a real woman and walked and took my limp cock in her mouth and it instantly became erect I said mum this is wrong she just said have I been naughty does mummy need a spanking I just nodded still trying to believe what was going on she bent over and I spanked her perfect ass. I started to take of her top and reveal the biggest tits I had ever seen I ripped of her bra and immediately started sucking on them while this was happening my dick had slipped in to her hole she shuddered in pleasure as my gigantic shaft was slowly entering her. I started to go faster and faster I pulled out and she said put that cock back inside me now I obliged but just not in her pussy I rammed my cock in her sweet ass she laughed and said why have we never done this before your so big I love it ride me son faster faster so I went faster after five more minutes I came in my own mothers ass yet she was not satisfied and said your hungry right just eat me out so I got down eat my own mother out you could probably hear the moans for about a mile she probably has not got any since dad left which is hard to believe if you have seen her she's hot what's wrong with me calling my own mother hot oh well we lay on the bed under the covers holding each other kissing when I heard my sisters come through the front door my mum also must of heard but stayed we're she was naked under Neath the covers I turned to her and said you need to get dressed or the come look for you and find you like she just lay the with a look in her eye just saying I don't care we were meant to do this let them find us we have nothing to be ashamed of ye except your our mum and this is wrong she did not care and just lay there soon my sisters came looking for her wanting to no what was for tea the could not find her any were so they came in my room and saw us together both naked they new what we had done by the way I had two sisters both red hot had many boyfriends and I once caught them making out with each other super turn on they look baffled my mum just said come join there is plenty of cock to go round and I no you like a bit of girl on girl action the stopped and thought then Beth my oldest sister stepped forward and took my dick and started to blow she took it out and said ben your fucking huge I said I know my other sister on the other hand was not convinced and said ew gross and went and sat in the corner my mum said you could learn something from her and my sister you could tell she had done it before and in threesomes as well because she let mum lick her pussy while she blew me this was heaven three hot women watching or preforming sexual acts soon Paula started getting horny seeing this take place and started to masterbate. i love my sisters there the best I have fucked one before this was when I caught her fucking her boyfriend just after he had left i walk in on her naked she said don't tell anyone and we fucked all night I nearly did it with Paula but we only got up to anal before she had to go but now we all here nice gang bang fucking Paula finally gave into temptation and started to suck me off with Beth then I started fucking Beth in the pussy mum got a strap on and started fucking Paula we fucked all night the three of us I came in all three of them in all holes We all passed out we woke up the next me still inside Beth I had to admit beth was my favourite and the hottest we woke up first so we started fucking we thought lets not wake them up CBa fucking them your my favourite she said our your my favourite lets get together like be your boyfriend ye I love you I love you too let's fuck more ok we fucked all day sataday and all sunday. I woke up on Monday she was there fucked a bit then went to school I told her to meet me in then showers at brake she agreed I went but did not meet Beth but Martha was there naked and ready to fuck I went in and fucked her when Beth came we had a threesome. And she said way to go little bro and Martha said is it not wired fucking your sister I just said no.


End file.
